Pegasus (Traveler ship)
The Pegasus was a Lantean battleship that survived to the modern day, at some point being discovered derelict in space by the Travelers. After it was returned to full operational status by John Sheppard, it entered service in the Traveler fleet under the command of Larrin, who employed it as her own personal flagship. For a time, it functioned solely as a storage center for spare supplies, occasionally fending off Wraith ships that happened to stumble upon the wandering armada. During the planning stages of the Battle of Asuras, however, the Atlantis Expedition requested it assist in the engagement, and the Pegasus would go on to be instrumental in destroying many of its sister-ships in the Asuran fleet. The mighty craft would meet its end a year later, when Larrin offered her services to stop the superhive heading for Earth, and sacrificed the vessel to ensure that the Atlanteans has a chance to defeat the Wraith before they could devastate their homeworld. History Construction and abandonment 10,000 years ago, this Aurora-class battleship was attacked by the Wraith. In the ensuing battle, the ship lost communications and the shields failed. The engines were damaged as well, but the Ancients managed to escape into hyperspace. However, when they realized that the ship's main drive was giving off deadly radiation, they were forced to abandon ship with the vain intention of returning to effect repairs. Since that event, the ship lay dormant drifting through space in the Pegasus galaxy for ten thousand years until it was eventually discovered by the Travelers in a two hundred year elliptical orbit around a nearby dwarf star. Traveler use In 2007, the Travelers were still attempting to fully reactivate the ship with the intention of using it as a generational ship for their people. In the process, they set up several shield emitters around the ship designed to contain the vessel's leaking radiation. However, as the Travelers lack the ATA gene required to opperate Ancient technology, the process of initializing the ship's systems was slow going, despite attempting several work-arounds. While they themselves did not posses the Ancient gene, they knew that there was at least one race in the galaxy which did, the Tau'ri members of the Atlantis Expedition. To this end, they kidnapped John Sheppard with the intention of having him initialize the ship's systems as to finish an adapter allowing them to use Ancient technology, reverse-engineered from the systems Sheppard had initialized. However, upon reactivating the engines, Sheppard was able to incapacitate the small Traveler crew aboard the ship by not activating the inertia dampers, causing them to be thrown backwards. He then took the vessel into hyperspace and set a course for the closest planet with a spacegate. During this, Sheppard adapted the ship's damaged communications array and sent out a signal of SOS through subspace in an attempt to secretly contact Atlantis. However, Sheppard dropped the vessel out prematurely due to the shield emitters being shut down, by Larrin, causing the bridge to become flooded with raditation. He was then taken to one of the ship's holding cells. fires at the ship's weakened shields.]] However, a Wraith cruiser had detected Sheppard's signal, emerged from hyperspace, and began to fire on the ship's shields, which were only at 20 percent efficiency. Not being able to withstand but a handful of shots, the ship's bridge was finally destroyed in a brilliant explosion. Meanwhile, Larrin released Sheppard, who raced to the ship's chair room and fired a fairly large salvo of drones, completely destroying the lone Wraith cruiser. However, not before a small team of Wraith were able to board the ship by flying darts into the ship's hanger bay. As the ship's bridge was destroyed in the engagement, Sheppard proceeded to the ship's auxillary control center whilst trapping Larrin in the chair room. However, Larrin eventually escaped only to be faced with a group of the invading wraith. After a brief on-board fire fight, in which Sheppard used one of the ship's drones to fire at a section of the ship two of the final Wraith were in, thus killing them, Larrin was eventually able to, once again, seize control of the ship. The rest of the Traveler fleet then emerged from hyperspace and several teams were sent over to re-secure and repair the ship. Sheppard was later allowed to leave the ship in the Puddle Jumper in which he arrived and immediately rendezvoused with the fleet of cloaked Puddle Jumpers from Atlantis that had finally arrived on the scene. However, these Puddle Jumpers were unable to damage the Ancient ship before the entire Traveler fleet entered hyperspace. Battle of Asuras s from the ship heads toward an enemy vessel in the Battle of Asuras.]] In 2008, this ship took part in the final battle of the Asuran-Tau'ri-Wraith war over the Asuran homeworld. After discovering John Sheppard's Puddle Jumper flying through space, at a location formerly occupied by a fleet of Wraith Hive Ships, Larrin, the ship's commander, brought him aboard and soon discovered the Atlantis Expedition's plan to destroy the replicators. After being convinced to take part in the battle, the ship was then flown to M35-117. Upon the ship's arrival, several expedition members were transported to the ship in order to get it "battle ready". From there, after a brief briefing on the mission, Larrin piloted the ship, escorted by the Daedalus and Apollo, to the rendezvous point where they met up with seven Wraith Hive Ships and five Traveler generational ships. After their arrival, the fleet jumped into hyperspace. In the ensuing battle, among taking other actions, this Aurora-class ship destroyed an Asuran-controlled Aurora-class ship with a fairly large salvo of drone weapons fired by John Sheppard, who was manning the ship's control chair. After the battle, the ship returned to the rendezvous point and then M35-117. After parting with Larrin, Sheppard was then beamed off the ship and to Atlantis by one of Earth's 304s, and this Aurora-class ship, presumably, left orbit by entering hyperspace. Destruction .]] Later in 2008, Larrin instructed Katana to lie to the Atlantis Expedtion, telling them that the ship was destroyed in the Attero device incident. Larrin herself would later admit that she wanted to keep its continued existence a secret in case she ever needed to go up against Atlantis and its caretakers themselves, but offered the newly-named Pegasus to help in an eleventh hour attempt to stop a rogue Wraith's new superhive. Together with the DSC-304 Apollo, the Traveler ship inflicted severe damage on the enemy armada, but was ultimately sacrificed in a vain effort to destroy the massive hive ship before it could reach the Milky Way Galaxy. Nevertheless, its self-destruct took out several enemy vessels, and ripped a sizable hole in the side of the target battleship itself, allowing John Sheppard and his team to slip onboard in a puddle jumper before it entered hyperspace.